That's Not Hair Gel!
by 1-800fangirl
Summary: Beast Boy knows there's something strange about what Robin uses to make his hair spiky... But what could it be? (A birthday fic for the wonderful Robin Logan. Oneshot.)


**Hello, people. This is just a short little Robin x Beast Boy friendship drabble for my dear friend Robin Logan. Go check out their story "All-Nighter"! I can promise, it's definitely worth a read. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Robin Logan (because I'm not sure what else to call you XD)! Love ya loads!**

 **Disclaimer:** I _totally_ own Teen Titans… Hahaha no.

That's Not Hair Gel!

Beast Boy was _very_ curious about something. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course, but it didn't stop him from wondering. You see… Our favorite green Titan wanted to know how Robin managed to make his hair stand up in his signature spiked style. He'd "asked" the leader of the Titans before, but he hadn't gotten a real answer…

 ***Flashback begins***

 _Beast Boy knocked impatiently on the bathroom door for felt like the hundredth time. "Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" he whined. "Hurry up already!"_

 _"Patience is a virtue, Beast Boy," the masked teen reprimanded from inside the bathroom._

 _"What's a virtue?"_

 _"Something you lack."_

 _Beast Boy would have scowled and stuck his tongue out if he didn't have to pee so badly. Instead he settled with complaining again. "Just get out of theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"_

 _After another five minutes, there was a familiar_ click _as the bathroom door was unlocked. Robin walked out, his hair gleaming even in the dim light of the hall. A small container was just visible in the gloved palm of his right hand._

 _"Finally, you're done!" Beast Boy exclaimed, relieved. He hastily pushed past the Boy Wonder, only to freeze the moment he'd passed over the threshold. He sniffed the air. "Robin… What the heck is that smell?"_

 _Robin sweatdropped, stopping in his tracks. "Wha-What are you talking about?" he said, laughing nervously, left hand moving to touch his head for no apparent purpose. "I don't smell anything." He quickly walked away after that, not turning around once._

 _The green shapeshifter frowned suspiciously at his back. "Hmm… Something's not right here…"_

 ***Flashback ends***

Yet.

Today was the day Beast Boy was determined to figure out what Robin used in his hair. Sure, the spiky-haired teen _claimed_ it was hair gel, but after Beast Boy had smelled the inside of that bathroom, he was having severe doubts about that. He had a resolute confidence to find the truth, and today was the _perfect_ day. He smiled evilly, thinking of his plan.

 _Step 1. Use Starfire to lure Robin out of the bathroom._

 _Step 2. Run in the bathroom and grab his so-called "hair gel"._

 _Step 3. Have Cyborg analyze a bit of it._

 _Step 4. Put the "hair gel" back._

 _Step 5. Rub it in Robin's face that he uses something really stupid to keep his hair all spiky._

The green-haired teen snickered. His plan was completely foolproof. _Nothing_ could go wrong…

xxxxxxxxx

"Friend Robin!" Starfire called from outside of the bathroom the Boy Wonder was currently residing in. "I am in need of your assistance!"

"Just a sec, Star," was the response.

Starfire nervously looked at the green shapeshifter out of the corner of his eye, evidently unsure of what to do.

From his hiding place behind a corner, Beast Boy gave the pretty Tamaranean a thumbs up, signaling that she was doing fine.

She nodded before turning back to face the bathroom door again. "Oh, but I am in need of your assistance now, please!"

A sigh could be heard from inside the bathroom, and then there was a _click_ as Robin unlocked the door and walked out. "What do you need?"

"I have discovered a fascinating Earthly device called a 'massage chair', but I am unsure of _what_ it does and _how_ it does the working. Friend Cyborg told me he was too busy because he was doing the updating of his system, and friend Raven does not wish to stop meditating, and friend Beast Boy is out on the 'date' as he put it."

Robin smiled at the attractive pinkette. "I'll help you, Star. Where is it?"

Starfire squealed happily and gave the spiky-headed teen one of her signature bone-crushing hugs. "Oh, that is most wonderful of you!" she cheered before dragging him down the hallway towards the main room.

Once they were completely out of sight, Beast Boy quickly dashed into the bathroom as quietly as he could, tiptoeing rather overdramatically. The moment he got in, he started to practically tear apart the cabinets underneath the sink, only to find nothing but boxes of tissues, and – _ahem_ – feminine hygiene products. He sweatdropped upon seeing those, slowly putting everything back into place before closing the cabinets.

 _Okay, nothing down there,_ he thought before moving to check the counter.

The green shapeshifter groaned quietly as he realized the monumental task that lay ahead of him. The counter was positively _covered_ in dozens of sorts of lotions and perfumes, – presumably Starfire's – a variety of candles, – most likely Raven's – and several empty bottles of toothpaste that were his own.

"This is going to take a while," he muttered with an exasperated sigh.

xxxxxxxxx

After fifteen minutes, Beast Boy had done it. He'd found the stupid container of "hair gel". "Yes!" he crowed, pleased with himself. "I did it!"

"Did what, Beast Boy?" an all too familiar voice said.

The green-haired teen gulped before slowly turning around to see the Boy Wonder standing in the doorway. "H-Hey, Robin…" he stuttered nervously. "What brings you here this fine morning?"

"Just need to get my hair gel. Unless that's a problem…?"

He laughed nervously. "Of course not! Of course not."

The Boy Wonder didn't budge.

Beast Boy cursed internally, but on the outside forced a grin onto his face. "Oh, d-did you mean now?"

"No time is better than the present," Robin said, smiling innocently.

The shapeshifter lost it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT!"

Robin's smile vanished. "Give it to me, Beast Boy. I knew something was up the moment Star said _you_ were on a date."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I REFUSE! IT'S MINE!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin lunged for the container, only to fall to the floor as Beast Boy turned into a ferret to dodge.

The green ferret scampered out of the bathroom, the small container just barely clasped between his teeth. The only thought in his mind was: _Gotta run gotta run gotta run!_

The Boy Wonder quickly got up off the ground, rage practically _radiating_ off him. "Beast Boy… I'm gonna freaking _kill_ you!"

Beast Boy yelped, moving his little ferret legs as fast as they could go.

xxxxxxxxx

 _I lost him,_ the green-haired teen thought, relieved. Then he looked around. _But maybe this wasn't the best hiding place._ He was currently hiding inside of his closet, no longer in ferret form. _It won't be safe here for long. I've got to get a sample, and fast!_

As soon as that realization crossed his mind, he heard the slow _creak_ as his bedroom door slid open.

"Beast Boy…" Robin slowly crooned in a sing-song voice. 'I know you're in here…"

Beast Boy gulped. _It's now or never!_ As quietly as he good, the green shapeshifter unscrewed the lid on the supposed hair gel. An overwhelming scent hit his nostrils, and he knew right there that he wouldn't need to ask Cyborg to analyze _anything._ Gagging slightly, he screwed the lid back on just as his closet door opened.

"Got you!" the spiky-haired teen crowed triumphantly, smiling sadistically.

Beast Boy threw the stupid container at him, no longer caring about any form of punishment. "What the heck, Robin?!" he half-shouted. "Who uses _glue_ in their hair?!"

The color drained from Robin's face. "What the – how did you –?!"

Beast Boy furiously rubbed his nose, trying to get the smell out. "That's sick, dude! How do you get it out every night?!"

Robin's eye twitched. Or at least, his mask did. "You smelled it…"

The green-haired teen nodded, still oblivious to the situation he was in. "Well, yeah! How else was I supposed to figure it out?" His eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief, and he laughed evilly. "I've got to tell the others!" He tried to move past the Boy Wonder, but an arm blocked his path.

"You… Aren't going _anywhere,_ " Robin said through his teeth. "We're about have a little _talk,_ you and I."

Beast Boy gulped. "Um… You know, I'll pass on that. But thanks for the offer!" He quickly transformed into a bird, flying past the fuming leader of the Titans.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled from behind him. "Get back here! NOW! Or else I swear to God that you will _die_ by my own hands if you breathe a word of this to _anyone!_ "

Beast Boy just crowed in victory, only to get knocked to the ground by a familiar red birdarang.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Well, how was that? This was my first humor-centric fic, so I hope you enjoyed. I may do a part two, but only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed, and once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Robin Logan! :D**


End file.
